This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Miniature Rose (Rosa hybrida). The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKYEGIxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98POUlxasxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,420) and as its pollen parent an un-disseminated seedling of my creation.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its moderately smooth stems with few prickles, its lasting Yellow coloration, its very double petalage and its bright Green foliage. The new variety has a miniature bushy, upright and compact growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. xe2x80x98WEKYEGIxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POUlxasxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKYEGIxe2x80x99 bears somewhat large flowers (about 5.2 to 6.0 cm in diameter) of Lemonade Yellow coloration, xe2x80x98POUlxasxe2x80x99 bears significantly smaller flowers (about 3.5 to 5.0 cm in diameter) of Apricot Orange coloration.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an un-disseminated seedling of my creation by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKYEGIxe2x80x99 bears very double (about 52 to 72 petals) flowers of Lemonade Yellow coloration, the pollen parent bears semi-double (about 15 to 22 petals) flowers of blended Orange coloration. The new variety bears Bright Green foliage whereas the pollen parent bears significantly Darker Green foliage.